Running away and be found
by AiLovesWriting
Summary: amu ran away from home beause of her evil stepfather. what happeneds when amu finds a certain cat boy and take her to his house? AMUTO!
1. Founded!

**Ikutoluver291: hey!!! this is my first fanfic in my whole life and its amuto!!!**

**Amu: kyaa!!! Its amuto!!! (squeals)**

**Ikuto: wow amu that's very surprising of you being excited maybe you really do love me (smirks)**

**Amu: eh!?!? M-me!?!? (blushes) Well I…I was just kidding (cool n' spicy)**

**Ikutoluver291 & ikuto: *stares* **

**Amu: w-what?**

**Ikuto: nothing…**

**Ikutoluver291: *giggles***

**Amu: tell me!**

**Ikuto: I said nothing!**

**Amu: *sigh* just start the thing…**

**Ikutoluver291: yes sir! Ikuto! The disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: yeah… ikutoluver291 doesn't own shugo chara!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Amu's POV_

"Onee-chan! Come back!" I could here my little sister yelling at me to come back to the house. "One-chan p- ahh!" I stop running and look back at her. Ami slipped and fell down. I could see she was crying. I want to hold her now but I can't go back…

My stepdad hates me because he thinks I'm the caused of my mother being sick.

***Flashback***

"_Don't you hell come back here!" I could see how angry my stepdad was. I was scared. "b-but daddy I c-" he cut me off. "I said get the hell out of here! Curse you kid! You only bring bad luck! YOU 'RE A MONSTER!" I was shocked now… I'm a monster. I kneeled down to the floor. A bunch of tears were rolling down my eyes. I look up and saw him. He was boiling of fear. Then seconds later…__**he slaps me… '**__I'm scared… I want to run...I'm a monster' then I ran away._

***End of flashback***

Now here I am running away to somewhere. I couldn't see well it was raining heavily. Tears were still falling from my eyes. The park was now in front I was now r-…

_End of POV_

Amu suddenly stops running and start panting. She fell down to the floor. _'I can't breathe_' Amu thought. The only thing that she can see was a boy in front of her then everything was black.

At the park

A ten years boy with messy dark hair was sleeping under his favourite tree. A cold drop of rain fell on his left cheek.

_Ikuto's POV_

Cheese the rain has to wake me from a peaceful nap. But I noticed I was all wet. I should go home now. I stood up and stretched my arms. I put my hands in my pocket and start to walk through the heavy rain. I think I heard someone sobbing…naa must be the rain. I heard sobbing again. It must be a girl crying. I went to the direction were I heard the sobbing it became more loudly. I could see a pink spot. It must be her. I went running to her and she was lying on the floor panting heavy also sobbing. She looks up at me. She has her eyes red and tears falling down. She then closes her eyes and placed her head on the ground. "Hey are you alright!?" I was now starting to panic. She must be unconscious. I rolled her so I could see her better. Her pink hair was covering her eyes. She also has blood on her right arm. I take off my jacket and put it on her. I pick her up bridal-style and take her to my house.

_20 minutes later…_

Finally! I'm home 20 minutes walking to find my house. I don't know what to say to my parents about this girl maybe they be angry especially mum. I open the door and see my mother on the couch watching TV. Dad must be still at work and Utau has to be in her bedroom sleeping. I closed the door and start heading upstairs when…

"Tskiyomi Ikuto where were you I was so d- huh? Who is that girl?" she said pointing to the girl. "well …I was at the park taking a nap then its start raining when I was on the way home I saw this girl on the floor I pick her up and bring her here and here we are." I said lazily. "Oh my god! Poor thing!" she came running towards me take the girl to the couch then came running to me and hug me tightly. "uhmm mum…" I just sweet dropped. "You are squashing me…" "Sorry anyways ikuto…that was very kind of yourself to bring this girl here" she was proud! She was proud! Great job ikuto! "uhh…" I turned around and look at the girl. Mum let me go and went to check her. "Are you ok sweetie?" mum asked with her sweetest voice. I went next to mum. I smiled. She finally wake up.

_End of POV_

_Amu's POV_

I slowly open my eyes and saw a white ceiling. "Are you ok sweetie?" an angelic voice ask me. Wait…I'm in heaven already!?!? I'm dead!?!? No it can't be…I have my two eyes already open I could see a beautiful woman and a boy smiling at me. So I'm alive! Score amu! But where was I? "W-where I am? W-who are you?" I was. "Well my son ikuto find you at the park unconscious and bring you here to our house. So what happened to you?" I lowered by head I feel like crying again. I didn't want to talk about that. "W-well I r-ru-" They cut me off. "It's ok…you can explain later… you must me tired right?" that ikuto guy said with the cutest smile I ever seen just like Ami's. "So what's you name?" the woman ask. "I'm hinamori amu nice to meet you…uh…" "I am Tsukiyomi Souko nice to meet you amu-chan" she smiled at me and I smiled back. I haven't smile for a while now. I turned to see Ikuto and he was smiling again. He noticed me staring at him and turned around. I think I saw a light blush on his cheeks. "Hey amu-chan are you hungry?" tsukiyomi-san ask me. "N-no! It's ok! I'm fine!" I was feeling hungry but I don't want to bother them more. Then my tummy began to growl. Tsukiyomi-san and Ikuto look at me. I was blushing now. This is so embarrassing! "Your tummy is saying the opposite" and then she start to giggle. "I'll be right back stay here ok?" "Yeah" I replied to her. I watch her heading to a room maybe to the kitchen. I turn to see Ikuto but he was going away too. I have to thank him. "W-wait!" I pulled his black wet shirt. He looks at me. "What?" "W-well I want to t-thank Ikuto for helping me before…" I said while blushing. "It's ok now let's go" "g-go? Where?" I asked him. "To change the cloth we're going to get sick if we don't change it" he was right I must change it but I don't have cloth. "But I d-" he hold my hand and pull me and we start walking. "I have a little sister she must be the same age as you so you can use her cloth." He said while we were going upstairs I just stood quiet. When we were up, Ikuto knock on the first door. Then a little girl with two pig-tails and white pajamas with red dots came out of the room. She was rubbing her eyes I hope we didn't wake up.

"IIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CAME! I WAS WAITING FOR YOU BUT MUMMY TELL ME TO SLEEP" she squealed. She must be Ikuto's sister. "Who are you bubble gum hair girl?" she was now staring at me with…hate? "W-well I'm hinamori amu nice to meet you!" I tried to smile. "You can call me Utau" utau coldly said. "But for now on bubble gum hair girl hinamori amu YOU'RE MY ENEMIE!!" what!?!? She said enemies!? But why!? "Utau sto-" utau cut ikuto. "Be quiet my dear boyfriend! I ordering you!" she commanded. "B-boyfriend!?!?" I yelled. "I t-thought you were siblings!" I was shock but really shock! This is so confusing! "Utau! How many times I have to say to you that I'm _your _brother! I love you _like _a sister!" ok that make sense now but…I turned to see Utau and she was _crying?? _"y-you meanie Ikuto! How you could said that! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT PINK BUBBLE GUM HAIR GIRL HINAMORI AMU!" she must call everyone with long names. I sweet dropped…then Utau grabbed my hand and push me to her bedroom. "Wait a minute Ikuto-kun! I'm going to take _Amu _for a moment." At least she said my name correctly. She slammed the door and turned to me. "Sorry for acting like that…I'm just a little… you know!" she smiled at me. _'I'm just a little…you know!'_ I didn't know what she was talking about. "Now…let's start again! I'm Tsukiyomi Utau, Ikuto's little sister" "I'm Hinamori Amu nice too meet you Utau-chan!" I have a friend! I have a friend! While I was spacing out Utau throw me a pajama just like she is wearing but instead of red dots it has pink dots. "Here. You can use this pajama instead of that wet cloth." She point to a white door. "There is the bathroom you can take a bath if you want, there are lots of towels in there. If you need help ask me! I'm going to tell my mum that you are talking a bath okay?" I nodded and went to take a bath.

_End of POV_

_Utau's POV_

I exit my room and went running downstairs. Ikuto was playing with his shugo chara Yoru and mummy was at the kitchen. I went to her and hug her. "Utau-chan I told you to sleep its very late!" mummy hug me back. "Sorry mummy but I was helping Amu to change her cloth now she taking a bath" I look up at her and smiled. I always love her smiles. "When Amu-chan finishes bathing please give this to her. She must be hungry" She pulls me off and hang me a bowl of ramen. "Oh and Utau-chan? "Yes mummy?" "Please don't eat the ramen this time." I nodded and went back to my room. I really like ramen especially when mummy makes it. I entered to my room and Amu-chan was sitting on my bed changed up and drying her hair with her towel. Then she turned to me.

"You came back really quickly Utau-chan" I didn't listen to her. I placed the ramen on my little table and ran to her. "You look cute with the pajamas Amu-chan!" I admired her. She really looks cute with it. She look away. Lol she was blushing. "T-thanks…" amu stuttered. She really is very shy for sure. I hand her the ramen and she started to eat it. I look at her while she was eating. I was feeling hungry. I started to giggle. "W-what?" She gave me a confused look. "You have ramen on your whole face!" I was laughing now. You have to see her faced. Her cheeks where all mixed of red and pink. I give her a handkerchief so she can clean her face.

When Amu finished eating I was feeling a little tired. She went to the bathroom to brush hair teeth. Luckily that I have a spare toothbrush. I went to bed and said goodnight to her and I fell in a deep slumber.

_End of POV_

_Amu's POV_

When I came back to Utau's bedroom she was already sleeping. I smiled at her. I turned off the lights, take the bowl was the ramen was and leave her room. I went downstairs and saw Ikuto talking to a flying…kitty!?!? I shook my head. It must be my imagination. I went to the kitchen and placed the bowl on the table. I exit the kitchen and went to the living room where Ikuto was. "Hey…" I said while sitting next to him. "Yo! So Utau finally went to sleep?" I nodded.

"Now tell me…" I gave him a confused look at him. "A-about what?" "Why were you at the park crying?" I looked up at him his saphire eyes where looking at my honey eyes. A blush came through my face. "W-well I…" I couldn't tell him. "Tell me the truth…please" he was now curious. What I do? What I do? "Amu…" I looked down to my hands. Why he want to know. "W-why y-you want to k-know?" "'Cuz I'm _worried _about _you…" 'I'm worried about you…' 'I'm worried about you…' _those words repeating in my mind. This is the first one that someone is worried about me… "Because I ran away from home…" I confessed.

_End of POV_

_Ikuto's POV_

S-she ran away!? From her own house. "Why you ran away?" I asked her. I really want to know the reason. I cut of my thoughts when she starts talking. "M-my stepdad h-hates me! He told me that I w-was the r-reason to my mum to be sick! H-he called me monster! He slap me too! I-I was s-so scared I d-didn't know what to do…" she started to cry. She looks up at me. "I don't know why I e-exist! I don't k-know why I c-came to earth! I'm just a m-monster! I s-should di-" cut her off by hugging her.

"You shouldn't be saying that! It isn't your fault that your mother is sick! You're not a monster! You are Amu a cute girl that I ever seen in my life!" I comfort her. It seems that my words calm her down. She looked up. She wasn't crying anymore she was blushing and smiling. "Thank you Ikuto" I hugged her tightly. "No problem..." "Hey Ikuto?" "Hm…?" "Can you make me a promise?" "Sure! Why not" I wait until she spoke. "Promise me that you won't leave me…" I looked down at her she has her eyes closed. She's falling asleep. "I promise" I closed my eyes and sleep with Amu…the girl I…

_The girl I like…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**How was it?? Please review and tell me what you think guys!**

**Cya: P!**


	2. Stubborness taking over?

**Ikutoluver291: oh my "****#$"$·%%&/&// god!!!! Chapter 43 was....ultra-mega-kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally the kiss scene!!!! And the 'i love you' thingy! It was so cute!!!!!!! I was jumping around the house but i stopped when i neally fell from the stairs (hehe clumsy like always!) But Ikuto is leaving T3T at least there gonna be another arc...and epi 94 was great ikuto appears! And tama-chan! Was really cute! ~nya! *slaps herself* ...well... anyways! This is chapter two for running away and be found! I want to thanks all the reviewers from the first chapter:**

**Kouhaixsempai, tiki0112number2, ****xxxUtauloverxxx, xXDrEaMsXCoMeXTrUeXx, oxCuteKataraox, AMUTO4EVA0, AquarianParadox **

**Love you guys so much!!!! Thanks for supporting!!!!**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: ....**

**Ikutoluver291: uhmm guys...are you there?**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Amu: ...**

**Ikutoluver291: GUYS!**

***silence...***

**Ikutoluver291: GAH! The silence is killing me! Ikuto! Amu! Anyone!**

**Yoru: *enters* what are you doin' here? ****~nya**

**Ikutoluver: Yoru!! Hey!!!!! Have you seen amu or Ikuto?**

**Yoru: they are at the beach with the whole shugo chara cast! ****~nya**

**Ikutoluver291: wah!?!? They went to the beach without me!?!? **

**Youru. I guess! ****~nya**

**Ikutoluver291: but why....!?!? i wanna go too!!! **

**Yoru: did you forget? ****~nya it's summer vacations!!! ~nya**

**Ikutoluver291: hehe i forgot about that! *hugs yoru* at least you gonna stay with me Yoru!**

**Yoru: What? ****~nya i just came here for my sardines! ~nya cya!! ~nya *realizes hug and runs***

**Ikutoluver291: great! Just great! Now i'm alone now! Well...time to disclaim my self!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara! Or it's charcters!!!**

**Shugo Chara Cast: Enjoy!!**

"Goodnight Ikuto-kun!"

"Night mum..."

"Whats wrong Ikuto?"

"Nothing mum...nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just tired..."

"If you need to talk to me, I'm in my bedroom okay?"

"Yeah..."

_**Click!**_

I can't believe how many things happened today...dad and mum get into a fight, i escaped from school again, suddenly rains, found a mysteroius girl and then say i like her...What the hell is on with me!?!? I just met her today! **Today! **And now I said I **like **her! Just because she acts different! I even don't know anything about that girl! Well just her name...that's all!

_Right...?_

Ugh! This is driving me crazy! I looked up and stare at the ceiling.

_What's wrong with me...?_

"Ikutooo~"

"Hmm..."

"Ikutooo!!!!"

"What...?"

"Wake up~!"

"No!"

"Ikuto! You don't have five years! Wake up now!"

"One second please~~~~?"

"Sigh...C'mon Ikuto! Wake up! Don't make me get the bucket"

"As if you gonna do it..."

"That's it! Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

'_**Bam!'**_

I know Mum is going to kill me later but I couldn't sleep. I just stayed the whole night staring at the ceiling nothing and was thinking about other things...first of first I declare Tsukiyomi Ikuto that I like Amu just like friend! **Friends! **Nothing more! Second...I think Utau take Yoru again. I haven't hear the random comments of him and the ~nya! ~nya! ~nya! Around the bedroom. Sigh why girls have to be so troublesom-

'_**SPLAH!'**_

"What the-"

"I told you I was going to do that Ikuto! Now wake up now and have fun with your sister and Amu!" she comand. "If I don't want to?" I replied. "You would have serious problem with me..." "Bu-" "No buts Ikuto! My, my what's wrong with you!? You never act like this before" She said. I stayed quiet. "Ikuto...tell me what's wrong I'm your mother, I will help you" as if she can help me...no one can help me...i look down. I don't want to tell mum about this crazy feelings I have. I stood up. "It's nothing important. Now...leave" I grabbed my towel and rush to my bathroom. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to see anyone. I just want to be alone...I glanced to the miror and look at me. I was...a completely mess. My hair was more messy than always. I look at what i was wearing. A simple white shirt and a _skirt. _i look up again. I shook my head and look back down it was really a s_kirt!_ B-but who?!? Mum would tell me, it must be...

_Utau..._

I brushed my teeths, have a quick shower, change. I opened the bathroom door and rushed to Utau's room.

_She's gonna be dead..._

I was now infront of her room. Finally! I was panting. Why her must be on the second floor. I was running downstair from the third floor. I grabbed the handle. Before I twist it i heard voices singing...

_Rootbeer floats, banana boats  
Gelate and Sorbet are hard to resist_

That song...

_  
What if they didn't exist?  
For me it wouldn't be easy 'cause you see..._

I opened the door sofly so i didn't interrupted the song. My eyes widened. When did Utau sing!? And Amu!?

_I'm ice cream crazy,  
No ifs, ands, buts or maybes  
Ice cream crazy,  
'Cause I'm an ice cream ice cream baby_

Ice-cream crazy? They are actually singing that song...

_  
We have __colors__ of the rainbow  
From all around the world  
And anything you'd like to try  
You can have it plain or swirled  
With a pinch and a dash of this and that  
On a cone it does a balancing act  
And oh, ya know it's bound to droop_

_  
Yumma Dum Dum it's a triple scoop_

_I__'m ice cream crazy,  
No ifs, ands, buts or maybes  
Ice cream crazy,  
'Cause I'm an ice cream ice cream baby_

__

Sometimes I just can't decide  
What flavor I should choose  
So I close my eyes and one, two, three,  
I know that I can't lose  
With a pinch and dash of this and that,  
Till the cherry on top is an acrobat  
Oh I get carried away

_  
Yumma Dum Dum, just look at that sundae._

They start to dance like idiots running away. I sweetdropped no comment about this...__

My darlin' someday if you weigh more that you should  
It's ok

_  
'Cause I would make your sundae with no fat, low cal, sorbet_

_I'm ice cream crazy,  
No ifs, ands, buts or maybes  
Ice cream crazy,  
'Cause I'm an ice cream ice cream baby_

_I__'m ice cream crazy,  
No ifs, ands, buts or maybes  
Ice cream crazy,  
'Cause I'm an ice cream ice cream baby_

__

_Baby! Baby!_

_When the song finísh they start to laugh and then Utau hug Amu. "Omg Utau! I didn't know you sing! You sing great!" "And what about you? You also sing well!" they realise the hug and start to laugh again. I smiled. Even if i'm Utau's brother, I didn't know that she sings. Amu was surprising too. I start to clap. "Great singing" i simply said. They look at me. Utau had a big smile on her face and start to run towards me. Amu blush and looked away. I smirked. Stubborn girl..._

"_So how we were!?!?" we were great?! right? Right!?"_

"_Yeah...I didn't know that you sing, why didn't you tell me?"_

_She grinned. "You never ask" she stuck her tounge playfully. I look again to Amu who was still staring at the floor. "Hey Amu!" I called her. She turned to look at me. "W-what?" "You also did well" Her whole face was all red. I chuckle. _

"_T-thanks..."_

"_You know..."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_There is another space in 'Ikuto's Congrats Hug'"_

"_N-no! It's okay..."_

"_Stop acting so stubborn....now come"_

"_No!" she crossed her arms._

"_Yes!" I push Utau and get more closer to Amu._

"_No!"_

"_Guys?" Utau asked but we ignored her._

"_Yes!" i was like three inches of her face. "No!" Tch this girl is so stubborn. "Ye-" sudenly i was pushed and fell in top of Amu, we both landed on the floor. Utau was giggling from behind but of what? I slowly open my eyes. Amu was looking at me shock and embarrased. I then noticed that my lips were touching something soft. Then I realize..._

_I was kissing her..._

**Ikutoluver291: wellzz i stop here! I wake up really early to do this chapter swrry if it was a lil' rush is that i ****am too tired! I'm not a morning person and I-**

**Kukai: Let's celebrate! Dudes and chicks! *hic***

**Ikutoluver291: kukai!?!? Whats wrong with you!?!?**

**Ikuto: Hey! Leave the dude *hic* alone!**

**Amu: Yeah you *hic* fun breaker!**

**Ikutoluver291: W-wait....you guys...are drunk!?!?**

**Rima: yeah *hic* gotta a problem **** with *hic* that!?**

**Ikutoluver291: who gave you beer? All of you are under 18!**

**Yaya: it was *hic* Nikaido-sensei! *hic***

**Nikaido: well i...they ask for it *panics***

**Ikutoluver291: Utau can you led me your trident?**

**Utau: Suuuuuuureee *hic* *throws trident***

**Ikutoluver291: thanks...before i leave guys the next chapter is the last one and again i want to thanks the reviewers for reding this!! Now...Nikaido...**

**Nikaido: *runs away***

**Ikutoluver291: bye guys!!! *runs behind him***

**Everyone: HAPPY SUMMER VA-*hic*CAITONS '09!!!!!**


	3. I don't want you to get hurt

**Amu: Hi Minna!!!**

**Ikuto: look who came back lee *points at Amu***

**Amu: eh?**

**Ikutoluver291: *smirks* so **_**Amu **_**where exactly were where you?**

**Amu: w-what are talking about!? I was at the chat of 'the last dancing gags' **_shit! Shit! Shit! _**r-remember!? **

**Ikuto: and why weren't you on the chat of the prolugue of the other crap?**

**Ikutoluver291: yeah why! *stops* Ikuto!!!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* so Amu...?**

**Amu: w-well I-I-**

**Ikutoluver291: Amu and KiddyKing sitting on a whale!**

**Ikuto: KiddyKing got gay and all wet! **

**Ikutoluver291: and the poor Amu just laugh to death!**

**Amu: *sweet droppped* you guys sucks at making song...**

**Ikutoluver291: and????? Who cares! At least your Ikuto's little princess!!!**

**Amu: P-princess??**

**Ikuto: Don't you remember **_**my princess?**_

**Amu: *blushes***

**Ikutoluver291: Oh! And the forget the hug! It was so kawaii~!!!**

**Ikuto: yeah i know! Finally **_**Amu**_** hug me! **

**Amu: *blushes more***

**Ikutoluver291: I've been waiting that hug for months!!!! Yays!!! But the must sad thing that Shugo Chara is ending T3T**

**Ikuto: I heard that the Satelight dudes are making another season**

**Ikutoluver291: I heard that too! Shugo Chara Dokki Dokki or Shugo Chara Party i really dunno how they gonna call it but...Ikuto will go!!!!**

**Amu: r-really?**

**Ikutoluver291: Amu! Where the hell were you when they posted chappy 43!?**

**Amu: Uhmm...w-well I...**

**Ikuto: She was with me on in our b-**

**Amu: *covers Ikuto's mouth* N-nothing!**

**Ikutoluver291: 'b' what!? I wanna know!!!!!**

**Ikuto: bmmemmmdgh!**

**Ikutoluver291: in what?**

**Amu: Ikutoluver291 doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Ikutoluver291: Amu!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Utau's POV_

Woh! Woh! Woh!

I really didn't except this!

But really!

I know that Amu is a stubborn girl! She told me last night but she's the first girl who doesn't want to hug Ikuto!

When Ikuto ask her for a hug she look like...eto how do you say this word

hirt?

hart?

No! I remember!

Is...is

Hurt!

Yeah! Hurt! She really look very painfull...i dunno why...

I'm only a nine year girl! Don't except a lot of things on me!

Okay now....

About pushing Ikuto...

It was really funny!

And when I put him one of my skirts! Haha!

Look I have been reading a random book called 'We were born to bother them'.

It has a lot of ways to bother your big brother!

Every kind!

Even though some are really mean!

But that's why little sisters have to do!

Back to this scene infront of me....

I pushed Ikuto, he landed on Amu and they 'accidentally kiss'

And this is my first time watching a girl kissing Ikuto 'accidentally'

When mummy and daddy kiss I always give a disgusting face.

Why they always kiss on the lips?

Intresting question!

Find out later!

Now...let's see what will happen now!

I'm so anxious!

_Amu's POV_

T-this is so unexceptable!

I-I'm kissing I-Ikuto!

On the lips!

It's very disgusting!

B-but it's feel r-really good...

N-No! It's not!

He's the one who start it!

He fall on top of me and his lips touch mine.

So that's means...it was accidentaly!

Nothing else!

Right...?

Gah! It's so confusing!!!

Or it's my fault?

Yeah I know i'm stubborn but no one can hug me!

O-only mummy....

Talking about her...

I really miss her....

I hope she's fine also Ami...

I don't know why I run away in first place....

Oh yeah...

I remember....

Step-daddy Kazumi....

When daddy dissapeared and mummy re-married again.

I didn't like a thing....

How could she replace daddy!

Kazumi is really a bad daddy! I really don't want him to be my dad!

I want daddy!

I want daddy!

But then...

when Ikuto find me at the park and bringing me to his houese even if he didn't know me...

He was being so kind.

I never seen a boy so kind.

He's different from the other ones....

Reallly different...

In the other hand...I didn't even said a thanks or a thank you.

I tell him later...

Right now...

I am really confused.

I can't even seperated my lips from Ikuto.

It's so strange...

I have this new feeling inside me...

What is it?

_Ikuto's POV_

....

....

This is....

....

So....

Ugh! I even can't find the word!

This is really shocking!

Me kissing an eight years old girl!

It's so...

I don't even know!

Amu just have stay only one day and now this happen!

And that Utau...

Why she push me!?

She did all in purpose!

I will no forgive her this time!

I came back to reality and I stare at Amu.

She stare back.

Her face was all red of embarrassed and maybe mine is aswell.

I was feeling hot.

Is not that I never kiss a girl....

I kiss Utau on the cheek and Mum aswell.

But this is my first time kissing a girl on the lips.

I slowly seperated my lips from Amu and get up.

She was still laying on the floor.

Staring at nothing in particular.

I sighed and held my hand.

"H-hey A-Amu" i stutter. She looked at me and answer. "Y-yeah"

"Take it.."

"Huh?" She then look at my hand and grabbed it. She then stand up and stare to the floor.

I sigh.

I then look at Utau and glared at her coldly.

She then look at me and nervously laugh..

"W-we can forget a-about this I-Ikuto!" I came closer to her. ""Y-You know...It w-was just an accident" I took another step.

"Utau..."

"H-hai?"

"Your died!"

"Kya!!!!"

She ran off to the corridor and kept going.

"Utau! Come here right now!" i yelled.

"IT WAS JUST A ACCIDENT!"

I didn't here and kept chasing her. We both ended on dad's and mum's room.

Perfect.

When she noticed that they weren't there. She hide behid the curtines.

She's making this more easy.

I grabbed Mum makeup and went to Utau...

I smirked.

Time for the sweet revenge!

* * *

"Okay Ikuto, stay here until I take Utau to her singing class" Mum ordered. "Remember don't take off an eye from Amu! Understood?"

"Hai..."

"Ikuto"

"I promise..." She then kiss my forehead and grabbed Utau's small hand and left.

I can't this anymore.

Here at the park alone with Amu.

She's avoiding me from the 'accident' before.

Utau already apologies to her and she accept it but...

Why she's still ignoring me!?

Well I think I will start plan two now....

_Amu's POV_

Is so embarrassing!

I don't want to look at him!

Why Utau-chan have to push him!?

He might hate me now!

I took a glance at him and he was staring at me...

Oi! Amu at least talk to him!

"What?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" i nervously said and look away.

"Are you mad at me?" My eyes widened.

What he's talking about?

"W-why should I be mad at you?"

"Of w-what happened before..."

_Ikuto's POV_

"Of w-what happened before..." I just wanna know why she's avoiding me. That's all. She then began to giggle.

Huh?

"What's so funny?" why she was laughing? I look at her and she had a smile on her lips.

"Why should be angry at you?"

"But you are like ignoring me and I-"

"That's not the reason! I-I thought that y-you were angry at me" she confessed.

Ok now i'm the one confused in here...

She was avoiding me because she tthought that I hate her about what happened.

And I thought that she hated me because of that.

This really doesn't make sense.

"I-Ikuto..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For h-helping me yesterday..."

Oh that...

"It doesn't matter" I smiled back. "That's what friends do for friends"

"S-so that means..."

"Were friends"

She then stop walking and look at me blushing, and with a wide smile.

"Okay!"

At least she's talking again to me.

Then something came up from my mind...

"Hey Amu" I need to ask her why.

"How was yor real fathe-"

"HINAMORI AMU!"

Then a man with brown light hair and twenty nine years old was glaring at Amu and me.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly. This guy...I really don't like him.

"Amu's stepdad" my eyes widened.

He's Amu's stepdad?

'_M-my stepdad h-hates me!'_

N-no...

'_He told me that I w-was the r-reason that my mummy was sick!'_

It can't be...

'_H-he called me monster!'_

He's...

'_He slap me too!'_

That...

'_I-I was s-so scared I d-didn't know what to do…'_

I can't...

'_Promise me that you won't leave me…Ikuto...'_

"Why are you here?"

"I came for her., Now...if you were a nice kid w-"

"She's not coming with you!" I challenged.

I know this is kind of crazy but he won't take her.

"Oh...so you are challenging useless brat?" he snarled.

"How could I give her to you!? After all the things you done to her!" I fummed.

I don't believe this man can be called a father...

"We were just playing, right Amu?"

Amu just stayed quite.

"Amu if you don't answer we will have serious problem" He warned.

I look at Amu who was trembling.

"Amu...."

She then give me a fake smile.

"I-Ikuto...it's okay! I'm going to fine..."

Is she in nuts!?

"But Amu...he-" she cut me off.

"I'm going to be fine Ikuto, y-you don't have to worry"

_Why she's doing this...?_

"Why are you doing this...?" my blue locks covered my eyes.

"I don't want you to get h-hurt" My eyes widened again.

She then hug me for my surprise and whispered to me something...

"I don't want you to get hurt" she repeated. "He's a dangerous daddy....but I understood something...I have to be strong, and I also have to help my mummy and Ami".

I open my mouth to say something but she began to talk again.

"I'm going to miss you Ikuto!" she then released the hug and give me a peck on my left cheek.

"A-Amu I-"

She then go next to her stepfather and took his big hand and they start walking off.

Amu then look at me for last time and smiled.

* * *

"Ah, Ikuto you came ba-"

'_**SLAMMED!'**_

I stormed to my bedroom.

Why?

Why?

WHY!?

"Ikuto~nya! What's wrong!?" Yoru asked worriedly.

I just ignored him.

_Why did she do that!?_

_why!?_

I fell back on my bed, and gave a big sigh_...  
_

_Why girls have to be so complicated...?_

_

* * *

  
_

"See you Ikuto!"

"Whatever..."

"So what we're going to do! Ikuto~nya!"

"To the park?"

"Yosh!~nya!"

It has been a while that I haven't come to the park.

Five?

Six years?

I think I already lost the count.

I shouldn't have let her go.

I haven't seen her since then....

I wonder if she's alri-

I was hit by something and fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'

"Ow..." I yelped. "Hey will you be more carefull will you?"

"I-Ikuto is that you?" a voice asked me.

Wait...

Could it be....?

I look up and my eyes widened.

"A-Amu?" I can't believe who was in front of me.

Hinamori Amu.

Her pink hair was more longer ending on her shoulders and she was more tall now.

Her golden eyes were more darker.

She looks kinda cute...

"It's been a while Ikuto! You look much taller!"

I smirked.

"And you too aswell and tthose are more bigger" I pointed at her chest.

She then began to get redder and redder.

"Y-You pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I chuckled.

"So how's it's going?" I asked breaking the silence.

"It's much happier now!" she excitedly said. "You remember my evil stepdad?"

I nodded.

"He already left! And my daddy came back!"

"Really?!"

"Hai!"

I smiled.

"So wanna go somewhere?" I asked.

"Sure!" she excitedly replied.

She deserves this....

_She really does..._

_**The End!**_

**Ikutoluver291: Yay!! I finally finish this! Now....tell me!**

**Amu: tell you what?**

**Ikutoluver291: that you and Ikuto were in the'b' what! Tell me!**

**Amu:you're too young!**

**Ikutoluver291: we're the same age!**

**Amu: My b-day is in this month!**

**Ikutoluver291: mine is in february!**

**Amu: ha!**

**Ikutoluver291: more HA!**

**Amu: i'm leaving!**

**Ikutoluver291: i'm leaving first!**

***leaves***

**Ikuto: ....**

**Ikuto: please R&R!**

**Yoru: I want to take a nap Ikuto~nya!**

**Ikuto: yeah me too...**


End file.
